Promises
by splitheart1120
Summary: May and Drew make many promises over their years of knowing each other, but can they keep them all. Contestshipping One-Shot with mentioned Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Harley/Solidad


Hello (^_^)

I felt like writing this to celebrate taking my AP exams.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the One-Shot...

* * *

><p>Title: Promises<p>

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Silver City Contest Hall, Johto*<p>

_I can't believe that it's already been a year since I stopped travelling with Ash, Brock, and Max..._

_Johto was a great place..._

_But why did I have to tie with Drew out of all people for the Johto Ribbon Cup?_

I was standing on the balcony, during the Grand Festival After-Party, staring at the horizon in thought.

After a few minutes Drew walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

After I turned to face him fully, he said, "May, I have to return to LaRousse City, but before I go, I want to tell you something before I go."

I snorted, "What? Are you going to tell me that my coordinating sucks and that you should have won the Grand Festival instead of there being a tie?"

Drew flinched, "No. I'm sorry that you think of me that way... Do you know what red roses stand for?"

I sighed, "Drew, I am not stupid, just a little klutzy?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "A little klutzy?"

I glared at him, "I've been walking in heels the entire night and I haven't tripped, so I'm not completely klutzy."

Drew smirked, "I've been wondering how you've managed to avoid the ground, and your dress is kind of long..."

_Is he just trying to annoy me?_

I crossed my arms and started walking away, "You are such a jerk. I don't understand why you give me red roses. They are a symbol of love, but you obviously don't love me..."

I left the balcony and walked into the Party Hall, trying to keep my mind off Drew.

After a few minutes of pointless wandering, I came across Harley and Solidad who were chatting at the punch table.

I walked up to them and grabbed a glass of punch, '"Can I hang out here? Drew is being a jerk again."

Harley waved a finger, "If it isn't May-doll. Drew, a jerk? He loves you too much to be mean to you."

I laughed hollowly, "Of course he does Harley. Of course he does..."

Solidad sighed knowingly, "Don't you know that when a guy is jerk to someone, he's usually in denial. Besides, I know Drew has feelings for you. I told you that a year ago, back in Kanto remember? You even decided to travel to Johto just like he was after that."

_I did, didn't I...?_

I sighed, "I just wish he would treat me better..."

Harley grabbed my shoulders, "May-doll, go talk to him. He gives you roses, right? Last time I checked those roses were always red, which we all know the meaning of, but they were also thorn less, red thorn less roses mean love at first sight. He loves you, he always has, go talk to him."

I shook my head, "He won't listen..."

Solidad pushed me forward, "You never know until you try. Go talk to him. We are not going to take no for an answer."

I turned around and raised my arms in defense, "Fine, fine! I'll go. Although, I'm not going to be happy about it..."

Solidad and Harley smiled and gave me one last push away from the punch table.

I sighed and started walking back towards the balcony.

_Hopefully, he'll still be there..._

As soon as I stepped onto the balcony, I looked around to see that Drew was standing there, twirling a rose in his hand.

I walked over to Drew and put a hand on his shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

Drew tensed, but relaxed after a few seconds, "The future."

I nodded and slipped the rose out of Drew's hand, "I love the smell of roses, don't you?"

Drew looked at me like I was stupid, "I got a Budew as a starter."

I sweat-dropped, "Oh yeah..."

I slipped the rose into my hair and turned to look at the setting sun, "It's hard to believe that we actually won a Grand Festival."

Drew nodded, "We made history. The first tie ever, and the youngest winners, although since you are two years younger than me, you made history for that category."

I shook my head, "I'm the youngest female coordinator, you're the youngest male coordinator, we both made history..."

Drew sighed, "I guess... I still can't believe I beat Solidad..."

Drew turned towards me, smirked, and flipped his hair, "You stole my rose and put it in your hair? You just can't get enough of me."

_And after being nice for a few minutes, he does back to being a jerk..._

I rolled my eyes, "You would have given it to me anyway, and that's just you."

Drew crossed his arms, "Says you."

I ignored him and whispered to myself, "How did I ever fall for him if he's such a jerk?"

Drew's eye brow shot up, "What did you just say?"

_He heard me!_

_Now is a perfect time to tricking him into telling me if he loves me or not._

I crossed my arms, "Nothing."

Drew walked towards me and uncrossed his arms, "It didn't sound like nothing."

I glared at him, "It was nothing, just drop the subject."

Drew shook his head, "No. I know what I heard and I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Before I could say that he was forgiven, Drew reached out, grabbed my wrist, and kissed me.

_He really does love me!_

_Harley and Solidad were right!_

_Wait Harley was right?_

After a few seconds, Drew and I pulled apart, "May, do you forgive me?"

I didn't answer instead I pulled him into another kiss.

When we finally broke free, I asked, "I'd already forgiven you. I love you too much to stay mad at you forever."

Drew flicked his hair, "You can't get enough of me."

I whacked him on the arm, "In your dreams, Hayden."

Drew and I started laughing.

Soon, Drew stopped laughing, which made me stop as well.

Drew's expression turned serious and he pulled something out of his pocket.

_What is he doing?_

I looked at Drew oddly, but then he moved his arms behind my neck and I felt something cold on my skin.

I glanced to see that Drew had placed a ring on a chain around my neck.

Drew flipped his hair, "It's a promise ring. What I wanted to saw earlier, before you ditched me is that I won't be in contests for a while. Something came up and I need to stop, but I promise to come back in a few years' time. Wait for me, will you."

I smiled, "Of course."

Drew smiled slightly back, "Thanks, May. I feel bad to kiss and run, but I have to go my ferry is leaving tomorrow and I need to get to Olivine in time."

Drew called out his Flygon, and jumped onto its back, "Bye May."

I waved, "Bye, Drew. I'll wait, I promise."

I kept on waving until I couldn't see Flygon anymore.

_Good-bye Drew..._

I turned and walked away from the Balcony, back into the Dance Hall.

_Now where would Harley and Solidad be?_

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Pallet Town, Five Years Later*<p>

_It's hard to believe that it's been so long since Drew and I last personally saw each other..._

_Five months already, back when he did contests we saw each other every week._

_We may call each other a lot, but I miss seeing him in person._

Drew returned to Larousse City and took over his uncle's position.

_I don't understand how a sixteen year old could have done it..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Misty asked, "May do you think I look okay in this dress."

I turned towards Misty and ran my eyes over her, "You look fine, that white and blue dress looks good on you."

Misty smiled gratefully, "I can't believe today is the big day, I'm finally going to marry Ash."

_It's hard to believe how much time has passed._

_We're all so much older._

_Ash is 22, Misty is 21 and a half, Drew is 21, Paul, Dawn's boyfriend, is 20, I'm 19, Dawn is 17, and Max is 16._

Dawn ran into the room, 'It's time to start."

Dawn, Misty, and I walked out of Ash's mom's house and to a spot near the garden, Ash and Misty wanted an outdoor wedding.

Misty stood behind a tree so Ash wouldn't see her yet.

Brock was standing at the temporary alter; he was the priest, while Ash was standing next to him.

Gary, who was best man, was standing beside him, while Paul and Max were standing next to them.

Drew couldn't come; no one had really seen him anyway in the past five years.

Leaf, one of Ash's childhood friends, as well as Gary's wife, was the maid of honor, walked up the Dawn, Misty, and I, "Ready?"

We all nodded, and Leaf smiled, "Then let's start. Music!"

_Hopefully nothing goes wrong._

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Pallet Town, Wedding Reception*<p>

_Ash and Misty look so happy..._

_I wonder how Drew and I will be at our wedding..._

I was watching Ash and Misty dance around, while whispering each other, wishing Drew was here.

After a few seconds, Dawn came up to me and asked, "Why are you sitting down at a table? You look like an old tired person just sitting there."

I sighed, "There's no one I want to dance with."

_Except Drew..._

Dawn blinked rapidly, "Oh yeah. You're boyfriend isn't here... You know, I was never really properly introduced to him."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe some other time, Dawn..."

Dawn shrugged, "Have fun doing nothing..."

I smiled and pushed Dawn away, "Why don't you go dance with Paul, I think he might be feeling abandoned right now..."

Dawn blushed, "Fine, but I will find a way to make you smile before the night is through."

Dawn walked away from me and started looking for Paul, while I just stared wistfully at the dancers...

_If only Drew was here..._

After a few minutes Harley walked up to me, "May-doll, why are you just sitting here? Dance with me if Drew-bear isn't coming."

I rolled my eyes, "I know you Harley...You are never going to stop asking me, so fine."

I grabbed Harley's hand and he led me to the Dance Floor.

After a while Harley peered over my shoulder and smiled, "If it isn't Solidad? May-doll care to switch?"

I sighed, "Whatever Harley. I think I'll just go sit down."

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm, "And avoid dancing with me, not a chance, June."

_It couldn't possibly be..._

_Could it?_

My eyes widened, "Drew!"

I whipped my head around to see the familiar green hair, green eyed man I had fallen in love with.

I smiled and pulled Drew into a hug, "I thought you weren't coming to the wedding?"

Drew smirked, "I said I wasn't coming to the wedding, I didn't saying anything about not coming to the reception."

I shook my head, "Just like you to play with words."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "It's just me to confuse you, June."

I whacked Drew's arm slightly, "My name is May not June."

Drew just rolled his eyes and led me away from the dance floor and to the balcony.

As soon as we were on the balcony we turned to look at the setting sun.

I sighed, "Its funny how our relationship started under a setting sun."

Drew smiled slightly, "It seems like every big step we make in our relationship has been under a setting sun."

I turned towards Drew in confusion, but my eyes widened when I saw him get down on one knee.

_Is he going to do what I think he is?_

Then Drew asked the question that every girl always dreams to be asked, "May Haruka Maple, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock before flying at him, pulling him into a kiss.

As soon as we pulled apart I whispered into his ear, "Yes!"

Drew smirked and slid the ring onto my finger.

I looked at the ring and gasped, "Drew this must have cost you a fortune."

The ring was at least 20 karat gold with a rose shaped ruby in the center with an emerald to the right of the ruby and a sapphire to the left of the ruby.

Drew shrugged, "It didn't cost that much... Besides it was worth it."

I rolled my eyes, "I honestly don't believe you, but I'm just going to let it slide this time..."

I leaned in to kiss Drew again, but then I heard Dawn yell, "Has anyone seen May?"

I pulled back sullen, but the Drew grabbed my wrist and gave me a quick kiss.

After we pulled apart, Drew pulled out Flygon's Pokeball, "I only came here to propose to you. I need to get back to Larousse, I promise I'll come visit you as soon as you get back to Hoenn, we still need to discuss our wedding plans."

_He's leaving so soon?_

I nodded sadly and Drew got onto Flygon, "I promise I'll see you soon and I promise that we'll have a wedding to remember."

I smiled, "Just don't break your promises."

Drew did his signature hair flick, "As if I would, I'm the Drew. I don't break promises especially with my fiancée."

I sighed, "Good-Bye."

Drew waved and Flygon took off, while I just watched its figure disappear into the early night sky.

_I'll see you soon Drew._

After a few minutes I heard the clatter of heels and Dawn yell, "I found her!"

Dawn walked up to me and tapped on my shoulder to get my attention.

I turned towards her slightly, "Yeah, Dawn?"

Dawn pouted, "You're not even looking at me... Why are you out here?"

I shrugged, "Walking down memory lane."

Dawn's mouth formed an 'O', "So what are you thinking about?"

I smiled slightly, "All the happy and sad time I've spent with Drew."

Dawn sighed, "Seriously May, we need to get your mind off of Drew for now, come inside. Misty's been asking where you are."

I nodded, "Let's go."

Dawn grabbed my hand and pulled/dragged me over to the table that Misty and Ash were sitting at.

Dawn let go of my hand and pulled out a seat, pushing me into it, "I found her!"

Misty and strangely Ash both rolled their eyes, "We can see that!"

Dawn scratched the back of her head sheepishly before pulling out another seat and sitting down.

Soon food was served and we all ate in silence.

After we finished eating, Misty asked, "Where were you May? You just disappeared."

I sighed, "Why is everyone on my case? I was just thinking..."

Ash sent me a knowing smile, "Just leave her alone...She'll tell us when she's ready."

_Since when was Ash smart?_

Dawn and Misty sent Ash confused looks, but he only winked at me and said, "Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding."

_Smart Ash is scary._

That comment sent Misty and Dawn in for the loop, "What?"

Ash just pointed at my left hand, specifically the ring finger, "Drew proposed."

Dawn and Misty glanced at my hand eyes wide.

Dawn was the first to react, "I am so happy for you May!"

Misty broke out of shock-mode and smiled, "Congrats May. Wait, how did Ash notice before us?"

Ash shrugged, "I saw Drew walk to the balcony with May, but he never came back in, plus he asked me for permission, even though I'm not really related to May."

_So he's not really smart..._

_That's a relief..._

Misty whacked Ash on the head, "Thanks for not telling us about Drew proposing to May."

Ash rolled his eyes, "You're welcome."

I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled.

_I can't believe Drew and I are engaged._

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, the Next Morning*<p>

_I can't believe that Misty and I are married now..._

I walked into the kitchen of mine and Misty's new house to cook something for Misty and me to eat for breakfast.

_At least my cooking skills have gotten better after travelling with Brock for so long._

I cooked some pancakes and left two plates of them on the table and walked into the living room.

In the living room, I was met with Misty lying down on the couch flipping back and forth between channels on the T.V with the remote.

-Click-

"Yesterday, Champion Ash and Cerulean City Gym-"

-Click-

"Silph Co. has come out with-"

-Click-

"Now let's welcome DJ Mary and Former Pokémon Professor, Samuel O-"

-Click-

"Breaking News, last night an explosion occurred in Larousse City Research-"

Click

_Wait. What?_

"Big Sale on Pokeballs, come to the Pokemart to-"

I quickly said, "Misty, go back to the breaking news."

Misty looked at me weirdly, but switched back to the channel she was on before and gave me the remote.

"Last night, around midnight, a major explosion occurred in Larousse City Pokémon Research Lab. The explosion killed everyone within the Lab, who were all working late, and severely injured anyone near the Lab. The casualties include the Top Researcher of Larousse-"

-Click-

_This is definitely not good._

Misty looked at me confused, "Why was that so important? You traveled to Larousse City before, so was someone you knew killed in the accident?"

I ignored her and said, "Get dressed into something other than pajamas we need to see the others, now."

Misty sighed and got up, "You'd better tell me what's up later."

Misty quickly left to go to our bedroom and change, while I went back to the kitchen and wolfed down a few pancakes.

After a minute, I went to our room and walked in just as Misty was walking out, "Go eat something, I'll be down in a moment."

Misty nodded and went to the kitchen, while I quickly changed out of my pajamas.

As soon as I was done changing I went to the front door, and waited for Misty.

Once Misty was there, I grabbed her wrist and we both ran towards the Pokémon Center.

_We need to tell them now!_

On our way, we came across Gary and Leaf who were out on a morning walk.

As we ran past them Gary yelled, "What's the hurry?"

I yelled back, "Come with us to the Pokémon Center, and then I'll explain."

Gary and Leaf shrugged and then followed us to the Pokémon Center.

Once we stepped into the Pokémon Center, I saw Harley, Solidad Paul, Dawn, Brock, and Max sitting down at a ten seat table eating breakfast.

Misty, Gary, Leaf, and I grabbed seats and sat down next to everyone else.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Why are you two here? You just got married; I would expect you to already be on your honeymoon."

Misty sighed, "We're going on our Honeymoon next week. For some reason, after watching the news Ash dragged me out of our house over here. He also dragged Gary and Leaf along."

Gary scoffed, "It has to be a good reason Ashy-boy."

I flinched slightly from Gary's hidden threat, "Try really, really bad news, but first, Max, where's May?"

Max shrugged, "She's most likely still sleeping; she was on the phone with Drew until eleven thirty last night. Why do you ask?"

_Praise be to Arceus, I don't think May should find out this soon..._

I sighed, "She's the last one I want to hear any of this. Last night the Larousse City Pokémon Research Lab exploded, there were no survivors."

Harley's dace, Solidad's face, and Max's face instantly paled, while everyone else just looked confused.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I was there when we watched the news, what does that have to do with anything? So what if the Larousse City Research Lab exploded, it's not alike anyone we knew was there."

Suddenly a clatter was heard from behind us.

We all turned around to see May standing there in shock.

_Arceus damn it; I didn't want her to find out this soon._

May backed away from us slowly and then ran away, crying.

Max, Solidad, and Harley got up and ran after her, "May!/May-doll!"

Brock, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Dawn, and Paul stared in confusion, but then turned towards me for answers.

I asked slowly, "Do any of you know the name of the Top Pokémon Researcher in Larousse City?"

Gary snorted, "Pokémon Researcher here, his name is, or I guess was, Andrew Hayden."

Dawn asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

_More than what any of you have realized._

Leaf yawned, "Big deal, all you've told us is that the Larousse Pokémon Research Lab exploded and that some guy named Andrew Hayden died. How does that affect us?"

I sighed and slowly got up, "Andrew Hayden was Drew's full name."

As soon as I finished my sentence I ran after May, Max, Harley, and Solidad leaving the others to figure everything else out for themselves.

I followed the sound of May's crying until I reached May and Max's room.

I pushed the door open and walked in.

Max and ironically Harley were both trying to comfort May, but they weren't doing much help.

Solidad was standing to the side, tears streaming down her face.

I watched from the doorway, not able to do anything.

_We can't heal a shattered heart._

May didn't stop crying, but she still choked out, "He left me with so many broken promises."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>I felt like writing something depressing and redoing my old Contestshipping one-shot so I mixed it, a depressed Contestshipping one-shot with a beginning and middle somewhat based of the one I deleted.<p>

Anyway, Review. (-,_,-)


End file.
